A Prank
by hedictator
Summary: Naruto bosan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menganggu Sasuke sekaligus membuktikan sesuatu. Narusasu.


**A Prank © umichaelis**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, boy's love, miss-typing, roman picisan, romansa gagal, romansa aneh, lebay dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**narusasu**

**.**

**don't like, don't read**

**.**

Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku, sejenis buku biografi seorang tokoh terkenal yang bermanfaat untuk di baca. Yah, tipikal anak dengan sifat rajin dan budiman seperti Sasuke.

Di lain posisi, ada Naruto yang sedang duduk di lantai dan bersandar di pinggir tempat tidur. Memang sudah kerjaan tiap tidak ada hal yang harus di kerjakan, Naruto pasti akan mampir ke rumah Sasuke. Sekedar main-main, ngobrol dengan ibu Sasuke―malah Naruto lebih dekat dengan Ibu Sasuke daripada Sasuke sendiri, dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah―kalau yang ini karena Sasuke yang memaksa.

Awalnya Naruto sibuk menganggui Sasuke yang sedang membaca, tapi karena Sasuke tipe cowok ganas kalau marah, dia pun berhenti dan mencari kesibukan lain, bermain dengan _smartphone-_nya.

Ia merasa bosan sekali. Niatnya ke rumah Sasuke supaya dia tidak bosan, tapi malah sekarang dia semakin bosan. Jadi, Naruto menyibukkan dirinya dengan _browsing_ sesuatu atau sekedar ber_social-media._

"Naruto, apapun yang kau browsing sekarang, jangan men-_download_ video porno. Aku tidak mau di kamarku terdengar suara-suara yang tidak enak di dengar." Sasuke tiba-tiba nyeletuk dengan buku yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Naruto tertawa. Sepertinya tebakan Sasuke benar, dia pun meng-_cancel_ semua _download_-annya.

Naruto benar-benar bosan. Sungguh. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara kecil mengalihkan kebosanan. Ada pesan masuk.

Naruto langsung membuka pesannya dan betapa kagetnya Naruto bahwa ia mendapat pesan dari seseorang.

Haruno Sakura. Mantan Pacarnya. Mereka sudah putus kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu.

"Sasuke, aku dapat pesan dari Sakura."

Reaksi Sasuke diluar dari perkiraan Naruto, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Sasuke dengan cepat menurunkan buku itu dari wajahnya, jadi tereksposlah wajah kaget Sasuke yang agak aneh menurut Naruto.

"Apa? Dia bilang apa?" Tanpa Sasuke sadari suaranya terdengar sangat penasaran sekali dan itu tak lolos dari pengelihatan Naruto. Naruto pun menyeringai.

"Ng, Mm, dia bilang dia ingin kami pacaran lagi. Singkatnya, dia mau balikan."

Wajah Sasuke mengkerut, alis matanya naik sebelah, terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hm, menurutmu aku harus berkata apa yah?" Naruto telihat berpikir dan melirik ke Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali belum mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kalau aku sih, tidak akan mau. Secara dia yang selingkuh darimu dan sekarang dia mau kembali kepadamu. Bleh." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hm, tapi sebenarnya dia gadis yang baik. Dan aku yakin, kenapa dia selingkuh dan minta putus dariku waktu itu adalah mungkin aku yang kurang perhatian padanya."

"Oh ya, kalau begitu kau balikan saja dengannya. Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kau minta pendapatku?" Suara Sasuke terdegar mulai besar. Hm, dia terdengar kesal dan Naruto menyukai ini.

"Oh _come on,_ Sasuke. Kau teman dekatku, Sahabatku. Pada siapa lagi aku minta saran kalau bukan padamu?"

Sasuke diam. Dia tidak berniat membalas. Naruto benar. Sasuke sebenarnya suka sekali mendengarkan Naruto curhat padanya tentang masalah yang di alaminya, apapun. Tapi dia tidak pernah suka saat Naruto mulai menceritakan tentang kisah cintanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bingung, kenapa dia harus merasa kesal.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah. Jangan tanya aku. Kau putuskan sendiri."

"Hm, putuskan sendiri ya? Oke, lebih baik aku langsung menghubunginya saja."

Saat kontak Sakura sudah di tekan dan suara telepon berusaha menyambungkan panggilan samar-samar mulai terdengar, Sasukepun mulai gelisah. Apa yang akan Naruto katakan?

"Hai, Sakura." Kalimat pertama keluar.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mendadak ia panik. Tapi, kenapa ia harus panik? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Duduknya di tempat tidur pun mulai tak nyaman, buku biografi orang terkenal yang tadi ia baca pun sudah tak menarik perhatiannya lagi. Sekarang matanya fokus pada bibir Naruto yang siap mengeluarkan kata apapun yang ada di kepala pirang itu.

Mata biru Naruto sama sekali tak lepas pandangannya dari Sasuke. Senyum di bibirnya pun semakin lebar.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, mengenai pesanmu barusan…" Naruto menjeda sebentar kalimatnya. Sasuke menahan nafas.

"Menurutku ada baiknya kita memang―" kalimat Naruto terpotong, bukan ia yang memotongnya sendiri. Tapi tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyentuh lengan Naruto dan menariknya pelanlah yang menyebabkan Naruto memotong kalimatnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membisu. Tangannya kaku dan tidak bisa lepas dari lengan Naruto yang di genggamnya. Matanya yang awalnya membelalak ke arah Naruto, kini sibuk mencari objek lain asal bukan wajah Naruto.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, manuver yang baru saja di lakukan Naruto adalah di luar dari ekspektasi Sasuke.

Bibir itu mencium bibirnya. Dan lagi, mata Sasuke kembali membelalak.

"Hm, Sakura-chan. Sepertinya mendadak aku harus melakukan sesuatu. See ya."

Dan sambungan pun terputus dengan wajah Sasuke yang masih seperti tadi, syok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Kau―"

"Hahaha, sudahlah Sasuke. Hentikan sekarang juga. Aku hanya ingin dengar, kau suka padaku."

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut, antara bingung dan kesal dengan ucapan Naruto yang kelewat percaya diri.

"Aku sudah tahu, Sasuke. Tingkahmu itu seperti perempuan. Kau sama sekali tidak suka kalau aku membicarakan perempuan di depanmu, baik itu bukan pacarku atau bahkan pacarku. Mungkin kau mengira bahwa aku mengira itu karena kau tidak suka di pusingkan dengan perempuan. Tapi tentu saja itu salah, itu karena kau suka denganku. Benarkan, Sasuke?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Benarkah? Benarkah dia suka dengan Naruto? Laki-laki ini? Yang urak-urakan ini?

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke membuat Naruto kaget dan kemudian tertawa.

"Astaga, Sasuke. Jangan bilang kalau ternyata, kau sendiri tidak sadar kalau kau suka padaku? Hahaha."

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "terserah kau. Tapi, aku memang menyukaimu."

Jawaban polos itu mau tak mau membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Ia pun naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Dan maaf soal yang tadi, aku mengerjaimu. Sakura memang mengirim pesan, tapi bukan untuk balikan, hanya untuk kumpul-kumpul dengan teman dan telepon tadi juga bohong. Maksudku, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Aku meneleponnya, dia mengangkat. Tapi percakapan kami sangat tidak nyambung tadi, karena dari awal aku memang berniat mengerjaimu. Hehe, maaf."

Entah itu karena apa atau karena pelukan Naruto sangat menghipnotisnya, ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan pelan, "yasudah, tidak apa-apa."

Dia senang, karena akhirya ia sadar bahwa perasaan itu bukan perasaan aneh yang harus di abaikan dah khawatirkan, melainkan harus di cari dengan pembuktian. Dan Sasuke sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Naruto karena telah membantunya menyadari perasaannya. Fakta aneh bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dan itu juga sebenarnya salahmu, karena membuatku bosan dan akhirnya mengerjaimu." Ucapnya sambil menggosokkan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke.

"Jadi, sebaiknya kau harus melakukan sesuatu denganku agar aku tidak bosan." Pandangan mata Naruto seperti menyiratkan sesuatu dan Sasuke tahu benar itu apa.

"Karena tadi aku sudah membatalkan semua _download_-an video pornoku, bagaimana kalau kita buat video kita sendiri?"

Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat menolak, Naruto sudah duluan membungkamnya dengan ciuman dan mendorongnya hingga telentang di tempat tidur.

Di lain tempat, di sebuah café, Sakura sedang kesal dengan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan sih si Naruto brengsek itu, dia ingin mengerjaiku yah? Dan pesanku sama sekali tidak di balas."

Ino yang duduk di hadapannya hanya bisa angkat bahu, "mungkin dia masih menyukaimu."

"Omong kosong, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Kau tahu sendiri aku dan dia hanya pacaran main-main, makanya aku bisa selingkuh sesukaku waktu itu. Mck, dia sangat jatuh cinta sekali dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Terkadang, aku sedikit iri dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Wow, jadi dia gay? Sayang sekali. _Honestly, he's hot._"

"Itu kenapa sekarang aku tidak ingin bertemu laki-laki yang punya sahabat cowok yang dekat sekali, huft."

"Haha, tidak semua seperti itu Sakura." Ino tertawa pelan. Kemudian mendadak ia mengingat sesuatu. _"Shikamaru juga punya teman dekat cowok, kan? Si kiba itu. Hm, semoga saja Shikamaru tidak seperti itu."_

_** fin. **_

_**.**_

**a/n: Hallo semuanyaaa. Saya sedang dalam mood ingin ngetik karena pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepala dan nggak semua cowok yaa yang punya teman dekat cowok juga bakal kayak Naruto dan Sasuke. Dalam kasus ini, mereka hanya jadi korban imajinasi saya saja hahaha. Nggak ada salahnya punya cewek tapi tetap punya sahabat cowok yang dekat banget. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, bagi saya nih ya sahabat itu masih di atas pacar. Hanya saja, di mata para fujoshi cowok yang sahabatan dekat banget bisa menjadi hal yang berbeda hahaha. Dan soal Shikamaru dan Kiba, biarlah itu menjadi sebuah misteri wkwk. **_**So, I know this fict is so lame, but I'm still making an effort to it. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. Because your review is my suplement so I can write more **_**not-so-lame **_**stories. Good luck :)**_


End file.
